Incubus
by Kid Dynamite 090
Summary: Kaiba ends up stranded at Duelist Kingdom for the weekend alone with Pegasus. Every night Pegasus visits him in the guest room and things get interesting. Coercion, PWP. Set in no particular season/arc, although fits best pre- season 1.
1. Friday

Authors note: This story has been months in the making and it was really hard to keep a single tack and I was occasionally going off in different directions. I tried to reign myself in but was split between two concepts. I hope it all seems cohesive. I also was majorly stuck on the logistics and how this story would be "realistic". That is, until I kept reminding myself this is PWP and doesn't need to be the most logical 'fic ever written. I'm not totally satisfied with this, but at this point my options were to finish or scrap it. I chose to finish and publish it.

* * *

Kaiba read the readout from his finance report for the third time. That report being the fourth report made. Each report and each read presented the same picture: profits significantly down. The finance department had given Kaiba notice of the problem and different development departments were complaining there wasn't enough money. The underbosses were coming up with strategies to cut costs and try and raise stock values, but so far nothing had permanently taken. It had been months and any gains were minimal. It didn't just feel like one step forward, two steps back; on paper it was that exactly.

Frozen rain pelted the city below on what should have been a clear winter afternoon. Tossing the finance report to the side of his desk, Kaiba looked out his office window. Stories above the streets and all the little people, taking the view in usually reinforced Kaiba's belief that he was the biggest success the world had ever seen. But the biggest success in the world doesn't lead a company that can't afford to make his genius visions a reality. There wasn't much else to do. It was a Friday afternoon, on Monday morning he'd call an emergency meeting and try again to come up with ideas on how to get things back on track. Things weren't desperate yet. Maybe if they reevaluate the marketing and push some deadlines up-

 _Knock. Knock._

Kaiba whipped around to his office door and barked, "What!?"

"I'm deeply sorry for disturbing you, sir," came a voice from outside, "But an important letter just came for you."

"I'll determine what's important. Put it with the rest of the mail."  
The person replied nervously, "But, sir. This letter is from Mr. Pegasus and included a note about how it relates to KaibaCorp finances."

That got Kaiba's attention. Lucrative as the partnership with Industrial Illusions was, he didn't like Maximillian Pegasus. He opened the door and took the letter without so much as thank you. Alone again in his dim office, Kaiba read the accompanying note:

 **Dear Seto Kaiba,**

 **It has come to my attention the unfortunate turn that KaibaCorp has taken and that it doesn't seem that this dip is nearing rectification. We both know how much money is on the line for both of our companies should you lose more capital. And for this reason- I have a proposal for you. Should you want to discuss my offer, I shall be waiting at Duelist Kingdom. I eagerly await your decision.**

 **-M. Pegasus**

Kaiba frowned. Dealing with Maximillion Pegasus was the last thing Kaiaba wanted to do. It was never just negotiation and contact signing. It was dealing with his false niceties and extraordinary cunning before even getting down to business. And yet he was KaibaCorps's best partner. Pegasus wouldn't bait Kaiba if there wasn't something worthwhile; not when money is on the line. If it meant saving his company, Kaiba would give Pegasus a chance. Before leaving, he picked up his office phone and hit the 1 key for speed dial. "I need you to call Pegasus at Duelist Kingdom. Tell him I'm on my way."

After hours of flying Kaiba could finally see Pegasus's private island come into view. Dark clouds followed Kaiba during his trip, but they seemed to be well behind him by the time he arrived at the island. He managed to land easily on the helipad near Pegasus's castle. There was a chill in the air as Kaiba walked himself up the grand stairs and through the grand entrance. Not far down the hall he could see the master of the castle standing there in wait. Kaiba gripped the handle of his briefcase a little bit harder as he walked up.

"Kaiba-boy!" Pegasus greeting him with a smile, "Welcome! Glad to see that you've made it."

"Let's cut the pleasantries, Pegasus. I want to talk about your offer, negotiate a deal and be done by dinner."

Pegasus's smile turned into a smirk.

"Classic Kaiba-boy. Always so serious. But if you insist, follow me and we shall discuss my most generous offer."

Kaiba sneered as he followed his host. The two men ultimately sat down at the large glass table. Each took a seat at a head of the table.

"This is my offer, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus began, "And I'm afraid there is little room for negotiation."

The older man laid out his entire plan. Some new cards would be needing holograms and implantation into the 3D duel system, there was card distribution and a new push to get things out into the public. There wasn't much in the ways of new ideas, but there was enough tweaking of old to keep Kaiba interested. The two talked for hours about fine details, prices, licensing and most importantly, who got what money. Eventually the two did agree to a final deal. It would pay off in the long run and most important, Kaiba would be getting a princely advance from Pegasus.

Pegasus signed the contact and passed it over to Kaiba, "Now wasn't that fun?"

"No. But it's done. I'll expect the money first thing Monday."

"Have I ever broken my word, Kaiba-boy? You'll have your money."

Kaiba didn't bother saying good-bye. He simply grabbed his briefcase and left the table after he signed. He walked back the way he came until he came back to that large castle door. The door slowly opened once more but rather than go through, Kaibra braced himself against a bitter cold wind. The entire island was covered in a heavy blanket of snow. The skies were dark and there was no suggestion that the storm would let up. There's no way he could fly out in weather like this.

"Well isn't this just the nastiest surprise?" came a voice behind Kaiba.

Kaiba balled his fist, "Did you plan this somehow?"

"Me? Why Kaiba-Boy, even I can't control the weather. I'm afraid this is just a trick played by Mother Nature."

"It'll let up soon. Then I'll be leaving."

"Ah, I don't think so. One thing I've found is that my little island seems to trap bad weather. Odd, isn't it? If I had to guess you won't be clear to leave for a few days."

Kaiba growled lowly to himself, "Maybe I can still fly out…"

"Not a good idea. Unless you want to leave poor Mokuba an orphan again."

Kaiba gritted his teeth. Pegasus was right. He was stuck.

Smirking, Pegasus said, "Now that you've made the wise decision to stay, allow me to show you to your room."

There was silence between the two men as Kaiba followed Pegasus down a long hallway. He could see out the windows the storm was still raging. Maybe Pegasus was right about the length of his stay.

The two eventually stopped and Pegasus opened one of the doors. The room was dark, but it was clearly a bedroom.

"Here we are."

"Regardless of how long I'm stuck here I expect the money to be in the KaibaCorp account by Monday. Storm or no storm."  
"Oh, Kaiba-boy, you know you can trust me. Sleep well."

"So you're stuck at Duelist Kingdom? For how long?"  
"I don't know. The weather is really bad. But Pegasus and I worked out a deal, so that's what I really care about."

"Are you sure staying is a good idea?"

"I don't have a choice."  
"Well, okay, Seto. I hope the weather clears up soon. Sleep tight, I'll talk to you soon!"  
"Goodnight, Mokuba."

Kaiba flipped his mobile phone closed and ended the call. He was tired. As comfortable as the room was, Kaiba never liked sleeping outside his own bedroom. He enjoyed being in the confines of his creation. But despite not being an ideal location, he had to admit the bed was soft and warm. It didn't take long for the young man to drift gently asleep.

It must have been two or three in the morning when Kaiba felt something. He rolled onto his left side and slowly opened his eyes. The room was nearly pitch black. Waiting for his eyes to adjust to what little light there was, he began to think. He could feel someone in the room with him. It was intuition. It must be Pegasus.  
Once his eyes were more adjusted, Kaiba sprung up in bed and panned the room until he got to the right corner. Sitting in a large chair was none other than Pegasus, completely in shadow. Frantically, Kaiba reached for and yanked a small chain on the lamp sitting on the nearby nightstand. The lamp turned on and brightness caused Kaiba to squint in pain.

"What are you doing here!?" he asked loudly as his eyes readjusted to light.

"I'm afraid I just couldn't fall asleep this evening," Pegasus began to say, "And I wondered if my dear guest was having the same problem."  
"I wasn't."  
"Well now that you're up, we might as well make it worth it."

"Just leave me alone, Pegasus," Kaiba said as he laid back down in bed and turned away from his host.

"What if I were to say," Pegasus began to say, "That I'm backing out of our deal."

Kaiba's eyes widened and he could feel a severe anger boil inside himself.

"What do you mean you're backing out!? You can't do that!"  
Pegasus waggled a finger and shook his head.

"Now Kaiba-boy, remember the contract. Don't you remember the end? Where I can dissolve our deal before company money changes hand? There will be a penalty, yes, but unlike KiabaCorp, my company isn't in a downspin and I can afford it."

A cold sweat broke out on Kaiba's skin and he could feel himself begin to shake with anger. Rarely was he ever left speechless, and this was not a time, but it was damn close.

"Pegasus…" Kaiba said through gritted teeth, "You… cannot…"

"I can do whatever I please, Kaiba-boy. But you know, now that you mention it, there are a few things that I have been unable to do. And those are the things that will save our deal, and your company."

"What are they?" Kaiba sneered.

Pegasus tented his fingers over his crossed legs. That glint was back in his eye.

"Tell me, Kaiba-boy, are you a virgin?"

"What kind of- none of your business!"

"I'll take that as a yes," Pegasus said lazily. With a wave of his hand he finished his statement, "How badly do you want to save your company?"

"You know I'd do anything."

"Prove it. Stand up. Strip."

"I don't know what kind of sick game you're playing, but I'm not interested."

"You're interested in saving your company, are you not, Kaiba-boy? If so, I suggest you follow my directions or all that company saving money will be gone."

It took him a few more moments to think it over, but Kaiba did as he was told. He kept his distance, staying next to the bed, but did remove his shirt, pants and underwear. The room was a lot cooler now that he stood naked. The warmest thing were his cheeks, which were flushed deep red.

"Very good," Pegasus said as he stood up from the chair.

He walked over to Kaiba and was just about chest to chest to his guest.

"In that nightstand, Kaiba-boy. Pull out its contents and put them on the bed."

Once again, Kaiba followed directions. He peeked inside the drawer and saw a metal butt plug and bottle of lubricant . He felt his blush deepen.

"What's the matter? Not used to seeing things that adults play with?"

Kaiba stayed silent as he put the items on the bed.

Pegasus began to speak again, "Now lay on the bed. On your back, knees up."

"What are you going to do to me?" Kaiba asked with a pang of nervousness.

"Give you an experience unlike any other."

Still not convinced but knowing what was at risk, Kaiba set himself as Pegasus said to. This was a vulnerable position he had never been in with anyone. He kept his eyes on the ceiling, purposely trying to avoid seeing what Pegasus was doing.

"Tell me Kaiba-boy," began Pegasus as he opened the lube and put a generous amount on the plug, "Do you ever play with yourself?"

"N- rarely."  
"Ah. In that case this will be especially novel."

Kaiba caught sight of the toy and began to breath fast. He couldn't believe this was happening. So caught up in his own thoughts and heavy breathing he didn't notice Pegasus come close and only snapped out of his trance when he felt Pegasus begin to massage his balls with one hand. He took a sharp breath but felt himself unable to move. Being massaged down there felt good, and it was something he was unfamiliar with. After a few moments, a few moans left his lips.

"You seem to be enjoying this."

Kaiba stayed silent and tried to muffle his expressions of enjoyment. He was only somewhat successful.

Pegasus squeezed slightly more and continued to play with Kaiba, "You don't have to answer me. Your moaning is all the confirmation I need."

Pegasus relished the picture he saw; the strong Seto Kaiba spread on the bed and being pleasured by the hand of Maximillian Pegasus. Once he was satisfied Kaiba was relaxed enough, he carefully rubbed Kaiba's opening with the toy.

The unfamiliar, cold sensation was a shock to Seto's senses. He clenched himself and started to inhale deeply once more. Pegasus stopped and said gently, "Don't clench. Relax, breath, but don't clench."

"Do you like this?" Pegasus asked.

Kaiba answered in a shaky voice, "I don't know."

When Kaiba relaxed again and stopped clenching, Pegasus slowly inserted a few centimeters of the toy.

"Ah-Augh…" escaped Kaiba's lips.

"Just relax."

Hearing Kaiba's breathing be unsteady and feeling him quiver against the toy was getting Pegasus hard. Kaiba could feel Pegasus playing with ass by way of the toy; pushing it just slightly more inside of him or pulling just a tiny bit more out. Virgin flesh constricted against the toy as each minor movement became easier. As much as he struggled against how he felt Kaiba knew he couldn't hide how it made him feel. He whimpered and his toes curled in pleasure.

Pegasus gave no notice when he finally allowed the toy to be completely consumed by Kaiba's ass. The younger made the most exceptional noise and his eyes went wide. _This can't really be happening._

"Oh, this is really happening, Kaiba-boy. Don't doubt this is reality for one second. And don't think that this is the only thing we're doing."

Kaiba could hear Pegasus undo his own belt and tell him, "Up. Come here."

He didn't put up any fight. Kaiba sat himself up and was face-to-face with Pegasus's erection.

"Suck. No teeth."

Kaiba looked up at the man. "You expect me to blow you?"

"Yes, I do. And wipe that sneer off your face."

Kaiba opened his mouth and slowly took Pegasus in. At first just the tip, swirling his tongue around and the gradually taking more in. He started to suck more and move his tongue around Pegasus's shaft, much to the silver-haired man's enjoyment. Pegasus kept his gaze down at Kaiba while he sucked. Seeing his cock go deeper into Kaiba's warm, wet mouth was exciting despite the mediocrity of the blowjob. Kaiba was certainly an amateur, but he was trying.

Right before Pegasus could feel himself about to shoot his load he stepped back and took his cock away. "Very good," he said, "And as much as I would like to fill your mouth with something else, I'm not done. On your hands and knees.".

"What else are you going to do to me?" Kaiba asked, trying to disguise his nervousness.

Pegasus just answered with, "Hands and knees.".

Doing as he was told Kaiba turned and assumed the position and tried to ignore the renewed sense vulnerability. When Pegasus felt there was nothing more to gain from waiting, he slowly pulled the butt plug out of Kaiba. With every bit pulled Kaiba moaned and gripped the sheets. "Very good," he heard Pegasus repeat.

The older man got on the bed and adjusted his body so that he was pressed against Kaiba and was able to jerk him. The unfamiliar feeling of another person's hand around his cock was surprising, but not necessarily unwelcome. Especially when that hand was soft and the jerking was rhythmic. At first Pegasus stroked him slowly, but in time worked up to a faster pace.  
"How do you like this?" Pegasus asked as a whisper in Kaiba's ear.

Rather than answer, Kaiba tried to stifle his moans. He was at first successful, but ultimately gave in to his own body. He moaned as Pegasus's hand slid up and down his cock. He was also oddly turned on by feeling Pegasus's own erection press into his backside.

Pegasus suddenly stopped his jerking.

"Why did you stop?" Kaiba asked in a hush.

"You never answered my question about how you liked it."  
Before Kaiba thought his response through he told Pegasus, "I really liked it."

Without a word Pegasus began to slowly jerk Kaiba off. He was painfully slow, hardly moving at all. Every moment was just more physical frustration for Kaiba.

He began to whimper, "P-please… Pegasus."

"What do you want me to do?" Pegasus asked coyly

"Finish me."

"If you insist."

Pegasus sped up his pace causing the frustration Kaiba felt to melt into pleasure. His cock never felt so good. He was panting and moaning; each jerk of Pegasus's hand brought him closer. It wasn't long after Pegasus stopped teasing him that he felt a swell of heat in between his legs.

"I'm close," he moaned.

"I could stop."

"Don't you dare," Kaiba felt Pegasus begin to slow once more, "P-please don't stop…!"  
The pace returned to full speed until Kaiba felt himself finally cum. The fatigue that came post-orgasm swept over Kaiba like a rogue wave. He felt dead on his knees and was still trying to gather his composure.

Pegasus released Kaiba's now flaccid cock and silently got off the bed. He put his erection back into his pants and took his belt off the floor. Still on his hands and knees, Kaiba craned his neck and watched as Pegasus withdraw himself from the room.

"Wait," Kaiba said with a hint of desperation in his voice, "…You haven't-"

But Pegasus was gone, and he was alone before he could finish his sentence.


	2. Saturday

Kaiba's eyes tightened as he felt light came through the window and settle onto his eyes. _Was last night real?_ He inhaled deep and tried to get his mental bearings. He remembered Pegasus being in his room and the encounter that took place. He recalled his naked body being looked over and getting on his hands and knees. The memory of toys inside him and cumming onto the bed were real as any other memory he had. Finally, he opened his eyes.

As he rolled out of bed he pulled some of the sheets and heard something fall to the floor. Peering down, Kaiba could see the butt plug from last night, cementing last night as fact. He left the toy there as he went to the connected bathroom and turned the shower on. He stood under the water for what felt like hours. In his head Kaiba replayed the last night in his head, mostly how Pegasus was able to do to his body what he did.

It was that threat. But was he serious? Would Pegasus really pull from his own deal? Was it a real threat or just a ploy to get Kaiba on his knees? Why did it happen to him? All those questions kept bouncing around Kaiba's head. He'd answer one question, ponder another and come back to the question he just answered.

The hot water running down his body and the steam that filled the room loosened his tight muscles. He tried to get the thought of Pegasus and his first sexual experience out of head, but it was no use. It was only when the water began to run cool that Kaiba was able to push the thoughts away and finished his shower.

Once he was dressed Kaiba brought himself to the main dining room where he and Pegasus had their meeting last night. Spread across the table was a large offering of breakfast foods and an empty place set next to where Pegasus would be seated if he was there. Kaiba plated himself a modest meal and ate in silence.

"Mr. Kaiba," said a voice that came from behind.

Kaiba turned around to see Croquet, Pegasus's head servant.

"Mr. Pegasus wanted me to make sure you knew breakfast was served. I see that is no longer necessary. He also wanted me to tell you he is unable to meet with you today."

"What do you mean unable to meet with me?" Kaiba asked in most unpleasant tone.

"Mr. Pegasus has work of the upmost importance to take care of. He doesn't plan on his work being done until this evening."

"Tell Pegasus he's trying my patience," replied Kaiba.

"When Mr. Pegasus sequesters himself for his work he is not to be disturbed. He was adamant about seeing you this evening."

Croquet turned and left before giving Kaiba a chance to protest. Alone again and finished with his food, he made his way back to the guest room and did the thing he did best. He opened his laptop and got back to work.

Minutes ticked into hours as Kaiba poured over digital reports, spreadsheets and data analysis. He answered no less than fifty emails and continued to work on his plan to pull KaibaCorp finances back where they belong once Pegasus's money was available. He hardly noticed the sky go black and that his laptop was eventually his only source of light. When he looked at the clock it was nearly 11 o'clock at night. About time to get some rest. He closed his laptop and went to the bathroom to wash his face and brush his teeth.

"Going to bed already, Kaiba-boy?" came a familiar voice once Kaiba left the bathroom.

Even in the dark Kaiba could see Pegasus sitting back in that same chair as last night.  
"Pegasus," Kaiba sneered, "You snake."  
"Now is that any way to greet your host after a grueling day of work?" Pegasus asked.

"Please," Kaiba rolled his eyes.

"Croquet let me know that you were quite eager to have an audience with me, Kaiba-boy. And believe me, I am _dying_ to know why."

And just like that all the thoughts in Kaiba's head evaporated. Lips in a scowl and brows furrowed, but mouth closed. Pegasus acted like nothing happened the night before. The situation the two was was nearly identical to their last meeting.

"What's the matter, Kaiba-boy? Cat got your tongue?"  
Kaiba scoffed.

"You know what? I do feel a bit bad about you having to stay on my little island for so long. How about this- I'll add an extra 10% to the advance l Industrial Illusions is sending to KaibaCorp."

Kaiba's ears pricked up. "What's the catch?"

At this point Pegasus got up and stood chest to chest with Kaiba.

Pegasus said simply, "Strip for me."  
"Not until I see the contract."  
Pegasus's eyes narrowed, yet the smile on his face never changed. He expected that response. Without breaking eye contact he pointed to the desk. An amended contract with the extra money Pegasus assured was laying on Kaiba's laptop. Kaiba looked over it, checking for the appropriate changes. He signed, right next to where Pegasus would have to sign.

"You need to sign."  
"I will, Kaiba-boy. You know I never break a promise. Now strip."

The first thing to go was his trench coat, tossed away with no hesitation. Every other article came off slower. Two days ago, Kaiba would have never believed someone if they told him what he'd being doing on Pegasus's island. But there he was, completely nude.

Kaiba felt his face redden.

Pegasus purred, "Still not used to this?"

Kaiba didn't say a word.

"Bed. On your stomach."

Pegasus's directions were spoken in a way that was serious, but not threatening. It was a manner of speech Kaiba knew well. It was the type of tone that got people to do as they were told. Kaiba laid down as directed, but it wasn't all intimidation. There was a part of Kaiba that did want to know what was going to happen next.

He didn't hear Pegasus get up and come over, but he did feel Pegasus's hand on his left ankle. Slowly, Pegasus gently dragged his hand over Kaiba's bare skin. From his ankle, up his leg, to his inner thigh, over his backside, the small of his back to the center of his back and ending at the back of his neck. Kaiba felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up and goosebumps trail Pegasus's touch.

Pegasus crawled on the bed and positioned himself so he able to whisper in Kaiba's ear, "Do you want more?"

"I do," Kaiba said quietly, partially surprised at himself for both wanting more and admitting it.

Pegasus trailed his hand downward, this time moving down the right side of Kaiba's body. Once Pegasus was down to Kaiba's back he lifted his palm so that Kaiba could only feel two finger tips going down his skin. He could feel himself getting hard and pressing into the bed.

"I must say, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said assuredly once he took his hand away, "You are much more amenable to my advances than I expected."

Pegasus sat on the edge of the bed, back to Kaiba. With his legs crossed, Pegasus was the picture of prim and powerful.

"It's… all for KaibaCorp."

Even in the moment Kaiba knew his explanation was pathetic. If it meant saving his company, yes, he would do _anything_. But this was more than that.

"I hope the next time you try to lie to me you come up with a better answer."  
"It's not a lie. And are you going to actually do anything or just sit there?"

Pegasus looked over his shoulder at Kaiba. "Wanting to play like a big boy, do we? Well if you insist…"

The older man reached into the bedside drawer and pulled out the same bottle of lube from the night before followed by a string of anal beads that started small and increased in size. Kaiba could feel his heart begin to beat faster at the sight of the toy.

Pegasus dangled the toy in front of Kaiba's face and said, "Still want to, what did you say- _save KaibaCorp_?".

Kaiba's gaze shifted from the toy to Pegasus's eye. He swallowed hard. KaibaCorp didn't even factor into his decision anymore.

"Yes."  
"As much as I want to continue, I'm afraid I just feel awfully dirty about this situation. Mixing business and pleasure and holding your company's future over your head… Perhaps I should just sign my part of the contract and leave you alone."  
Kaiba responded simply, "Don't do that."  
"Hm? You want this? Even though I am prepared to stand by my new offer without these concessions?"

"…Yes."  
A wide smile grew across Pegasus's lips. Both he and Kaiba knew that he had won.

"Oh, Kaiba-boy, you know I can hardly say no to you. Open your legs."  
It was astonishing how his tone could change from friendly to all business. Once Kaiba followed directions Pegasus applied some lube to Kaiba's tight opening. It was wet and cold, but oddly arousing. It reminded him of what's to come.

With his free hand on the small of Kaiba's back, Pegasus slowly inserted the smallest bead into Kaiba. It didn't take much effort. With that success Pegasus pushed in the next two that went in just as easy. Kaiba's moans began softly but got louder and more pleasured when Pegasus added two more beads. The toy was just about half-way used.

Pegasus teased Kaiba. He would pull the string of beads at various speed; sometimes just tugging enough for Kaiba to feel it. Pull two beads out, push one in, pull three out, push in one, then one bead out, two in- it drove Kaiba crazy. He gripped the sheets and continued to moan, eagerly waiting for more. Once Pegasus felt Kaiba was ready he pushed the largest two beads inside of his younger partner. They were bigger than the plug from last night. Kaiba took deep breaths as he got used to being stretched more than ever before.

"Do you have any intention of doing anything else with me?" Kaiba asked between moans.

Pegasus seemed to ponder for a moment. "I don't see what's wrong with our little activities as they are."  
Kaiba looked away, and in retaliation Pegasus pulled out the two largest beads causing Kaiba to gasp in surprise and pleasure. He was so conflicted. He couldn't understand how this could feel good, especially at the hands of Pegasus. His logic was failing him. He didn't have to do this. But he was so full inside, and it felt so good. His cock ached with the desire to be touched. The more Pegasus played with and teased him Kaiba would rub against the sheets just for the stimulation from the friction. That was almost as much of a tease. His face was red and he felt like he could explode.

Once Pegasus was satisfied- at least visually, the man hadn't touched himself despite his clear erection- he slowly pulled the beads out. The older man relished Kaiba's splayed legs and body tense with need.

Just like their last encounter, once the toy was finished and haphazardly discarded onto the floor, Pegasus arose from the bed.

"Wait!" Cried Kaiba getting up, his body sweaty, "You can't leave me!"

Pegasus didn't say a word. He went over to the desk where the contract was still laid out. With an elegant swish of his hand, he signed on the line next to Kaiba, assuring the contract would be honored. He didn't even look back at Kaiba before leaving the room and his guest alone once again.


	3. Sunday into Monday

It was still snowing when Kaiba woke up on Sunday morning. The time was just after 10 in the morning; hours later than he usually got up. He continued to lay in bed and stare at the ceiling. He was still nude from the night before and just as conflicted. Pegasus had seen him in ways no one else had and did things to him he didn't even know would be pleasurable. The nights before replayed in his mind. The discomfort morphing into carnal satisfaction; his embarrassment by being looked at melting away into only wanting to feel more.

He wasn't hungry. He didn't want to find Pegasus. He had no reason to leave the bedroom.

Kaiba felt like a caged animal. He had spent all day in the bedroom. His focus on work was much weaker than the day before. Once the sun had set he was expecting the master of the castle to come calling. And just as the thought crossed his mind, he heard a knock at the door.

"What?" he said roughly.

In entered Pegasus who went straight for that familiar chair in the corner.

"I haven't seen you all day, Kaiba-boy."  
"I've been working. You don't get to take days off when you run a multimillion dollar company."  
Pegasus rolled his eyes. "You talk like you're the only one with a successful company.

Kaiba frowned hard.

"What do you want now?"  
To Kaiba's surprise, Pegasus got up from the chair almost as soon as he sat down. He walked over and towered over Kaiba who was sitting at the desk. The younger man expected banter and maybe even another business offer. But instead Pegasus just said, "Just as the two nights before. Undress and get on the bed."

Kaiba's eyes went wide at the bluntness.

"What are you-"  
Pegasus put a hand up in protest of Kaiba speaking. "I've been accommodating with my advances. I've gone slow, been gentle. That courtesy is now finished. Undress yourself and get on the bed."

Kaiba stood still for a moment and examined Pegasus's face. His face wasn't angry or violent, but it was serious. The devious playfulness- _how could I ever think of him as playful?_ \- from the nights before was gone. Replacing that was something closer to desire. Kaiba was certainly no expert at reading emotions, but in Pegasus's eye not covered by hair he could see something deep inside the man. His eye seemed warmer, his skin slightly less fair and rosier. Still, it was clear the younger man was being eyed like meat.

Kaiba took his time undressing. His face still blushed a little, but it wasn't as uncomfortable as the first time. Finally, nude he made his way to bed, sitting in the center. To his surprise instead of relaying another order or going to the drawer, Pegasus began to unbutton his suit jacket. Kaiba sat dumbfounded as he watched Pegasus ultimately remove his jacket and toss it to the side with the other clothes.

"What are you doing?" Kaiba asked.

"Oh, Kaiba-boy, did you really think that all I would do to you is just play with toys? I told you I was accommodating. I would never put a virgin through what I have planned without testing the waters, so to speak."

 _He isn't seriously-_

Pegasus cut Kaiba off, "I am completely serious."  
Kaiba could have sworn he saw a brief golden flash behind Pegasus's hair. The younger man was unsure of what to do or what to say. Before he knew it, Pegasus was shirtless and taking off his belt.

Kaiba inhaled sharply and tried to speak, but all he managed to get out, "I don't… why?"

Instead of answering, Pegasus crawled onto the bed and held Kaiba's cheeks in his hand.

He said, "You should be flattered, Kaiba-boy, not just anyone gets to see this side of me. And there's no need to be scared. You took to our activities this weekend very nicely."

Despite Pegasus's firm grip on his face, Kaiba felt himself get harder. There was intimidation in this exchange. Kaiba could feel himself begin to sweat and breathe harder. He was anxious, but there was still something in the back of his mind that didn't make Pegasus's advances completely repulsive. His bare body was seen by Pegasus not once, but twice. Pegasus introduced him to sensations Kaiba never considered nor thought he'd enjoy even if the ideas crossed his mind.

"… What do I do?" he asked quietly.

"Why, Kaiba-boy, I thought you'd never ask."  
Pegasus released Kaiba's cheeks and stood up from the bed. He removed the remainder of his clothing until he was as naked as Kaiba. His skin was fair and he lean underneath his red suit. Without much delay Pegasus pointed to his erection and told Kaiba to suck it as he did the first night he arrived. Without much hesitation Kaiba complied.

Gingerly, he took Pegasus into his mouth. He sucked slowly and didn't take much and was sure to not look up to meet Pegasus's gaze. But that was fine with Pegasus. Half the pleasure was just seeing Kaiba blow him.

He put a hand on Kaiba's head and said thought a slight moan, "Take more in your mouth. And use your tongue."  
So Kaiba took more cock more his mouth and made sure his tongue went over the underside of Pegasus's shaft. As he started to suck faster and use his tongue on Pegasus's tip he could hear Pegasus begin to moan more. A funny thing happened to Kaiba; he seemed to get aroused with Pegasus. When Pegasus gripped Kaiba's hair a bolt of excitement shot thought Kaiba and settled between his legs.

When Pegasus had his fill of being sucked off, he stepped just out of reach of Kaiba, who's lips were wet with saliva.

Pegasus grabbed his cock and went to the bedside table. "And now we can get to the main event. You know how this starts."  
As Pegasus came back to bed and sat on it and against the headboard, Kaiba went into the drawer. He pulled out the lube and put it on the bed and went to see if there was another toy but Pegasus stopped him.

"No toys tonight. Tonight is the real thing, Kaiba-boy."

It took Kaiba a moment to comprehend what Pegasus was saying, that is, until he saw Pegasus with his legs open and putting lube on his cock. Pegasus alluded to his before, but it somehow didn't register until now. Kaiba's pupils dilated and he felt his heart begin to pound. Pegasus waved his hand for Kaiba to come closer.

Pegasus spoke softly in Kaiba's ear, "Do you want me to use a condom?"

"Why are you asking me?" Kaiba said shakily.

"Because I'm going to cum inside you."

"No ...I don't care."

"In that case, come here."

Pegasus's cool demeanor and assuredness was a stark contrast to Kaiba's unease and inexperience. Kaiba found himself fumbling as he tried to position himself on his knees, even with Pegasus's guidance. He was facing away from Pegasus and when Pegasus was satisfied with his placement the older man rubbed a cold glob of lube onto Kaiba's hole.

"Don't clench," Pegasus said in response to Kaiba tensing up.

When the lube was applied Pegasus brought his hands to Kaiba's waist and helped guide him down. Kaiba held his breath and looked straight on. Pegasus took one hand from Kaiba's hip and held his own cock as Kaiba lowered himself onto it.

Kaiba began to groan as he was penetrated and felt a wave of heat radiate though his body. The hand on his hip helped guide him down, although he couldn't take much. His insides squeezed Pegasus's cock, much to his delight.

"My, my, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus moaned, "You are tight."

Kaiba stayed still trying to mentally take everything in. But he didn't have much time before he felt two hands on his waist and pull down. Kaiba went with it and slid down more. After a bit he felt Pegasus's hand pull him up, so he brought himself up.

Pegasus said, "Now you do it."

Slowly, Kaiba slid down and took more cock than the time before. It was getting easier, and the discomfort turned to pleasure as it did with the toys. He started getting comfortable and finding a rhythm that wasn't too taxing. He was slow, but steady.

"How do you like it, Kaiba-boy?" Pegasus said breathlessly.

Kaiba ignored him and kept riding. He was hot and wanted as much as he could take.

"Judging from your silence and your eagerness to take my cock I assume you like it very much."  
Kaiba continued to take most of Pegasus. He was amateurish and had to occasionally focus on balancing himself, but he continued to ride Pegasus until he felt the other man push him away. Confused, Kaiba looked back but was preempted by Pegasus telling him, "Lay on your stomach. That was fun and all but it's time I showed you how this should be."  
Unquestioning, Kaiba laid as Pegasus asked. He seemed to be in a type of haze where he just felt malleable. In that moment he'd have done anything. And when Pegasus said to spread his legs he did just that.

"Get ready, Kaiba-boy," Pegasus said he balanced on his knees and pushed himself deep inside Kaiba.

"Au-augh, Pegasus!" Kaiba exclaimed in ecstasy.

Pegasus wasted no time and fucked Kaiba hard. He pushed himself deep inside and kept a fast pace. Kaiba below him moaned loudly and gripped the sheets. He was almost screaming. He was taking Pegasus's entire length and enjoying every second.

Aside from the erotic sounds the two made their fucking was wordless. To Kaiba's relief he didn't have to banter with Pegasus while feeling him deep inside. He just laid there. He didn't see the satisfaction in Pegasus's eye as he plowed him and how much Pegasus was enjoying the view of his cock disappearing inside his guest. He just felt he friction. And his own cock felt the friction as it rubbed against the bed stimulating him that way. The harder he was fucked the more he was rubbed and the closer he could feel himself coming to orgasm.

Pegasus noticed Kaiba squirming against the sheets and asked, "Feeling something between your legs, Kaiba-boy?"

"It just feels really good," answered Kaiba.

"Perhaps you just need a little help. Allow me."  
Pegasus thrusted harder causing Kaiba to gasp once more. He arched his back and rubbed his cock against the bed to the rhythm of Pegasus's thrusting until he felt his orgasm start to take hold.

"Mmhm, Pegasus I- I'm cumming…" he said in quiet ecstasy as he felt himself spurt into the sheets.

Despite his partners release Pegasus continued to pound Kaiba, only excited more by Kaiba's orgasm. It wasn't long before Pegasus could feel that familiar tension in his groin and with a few more thrusts felt himself explode deep inside Kaiba. Kaiba instantly felt a warm wet sensation fill him. The two were both panting, and once he caught his breath Pegasus slowly pulled his softening member from inside. He drank in the sight of Kaiba laying there red, sweaty and filled with his cum.

Kaiba began to speak more out of surprise than wanting an actual response, "T-that was a lot."  
"Perhaps I should have warned you," Pegasus said nonchalantly as he began to calm down, "It's been a very long while."

Kaiba rolled over onto his back and saw Pegasus get up from the bed and collect his clothes. He began to get dressed.

"Where are you going?" asked Kaiba.

"I know this was your first time having sex, Kaiba-boy, so allow me to clarify something- the orgasm means sex is over."

"I know that!" Kaiba snapped, but then quieted his voice, "But why are you leaving?"

"If I didn't know any better I'd think you're trying to ask me to cuddle, Kaiba-boy."  
"You know that's not true, Pegasus."  
"Be that as it may, our little tryst is over. And you'll be wanting your rest. The storm had subsided an hour or two ago and you'll be clear to fly out tomorrow."

Kaiba just laid there watching Pegasus button his shirt and pick his jacket off the ground. He had a bunch of thoughts in his head and plenty of things he wanted to say, but he stayed quiet. He felt a sense of helplessness as Pegasus walked out the door leaving him alone once again. He was tired, and his body was fatigued. He put his head on the pillow and tried to calm his mind but that was losing battle. He kept mentally retracing his steps to what lead him to having sex with Pegasus. He kept trying to figure out why Pegasus felt so good inside him. And most importantly, how things would be in the future.

~  
Kaiba showered, was dressed and ready to leave at sunrise. He didn't bother getting breakfast or looking for Pegasus. He simply collected his briefcase and walked out the castle. But he knew that Pegasus wouldn't expect any goodbyes. Stepping outside, Kaiba saw there was a pathway cleared of snow from the castle to his helicopter. The sky was clear as a bell and the sun bright. He took off without a hitch and began his trip home, never looking back on Duelist Kingdom.

By the late morning he was back at KaibaCorp. Without telling anyone he slipped into his office. Pegasus's note was still on his desk. First thing he did was go on his laptop and check his finance account. Every penny Pegasus promised was there. He slumped in his chair and began to think about the weekend. All the embarrassment and pleasure. All those things inside of him and the things Pegasus did to his body…

His thoughts were interrupted by his desk phone ringing.

"What?" he asked brusquely.

"I'm s-sorry to bother you, Mr. Kaiba. But you have an incoming call from Mr. Pegasus. Do you want me to patch him through?"

Kaiba gripped the phone and felt his heart begin to beat faster, just as it did the first night in that castle.


End file.
